Rotom/KEKUWEKKA's first version
Marking KEKUWEKKA's entrance into the M.U.G.E.N community, this absurd creation could fool anyone into believing its resemblance to Rotom—or even ''Pokémon for that matter—was pure coincidence; packing only one genuine button-activated attack, this overpowered entity features ridiculous stats that far exceed that of a typical character and can attack during its idle animation, of all things.'' ) |Image = File:Omegarotom.png |Creator = KEKUWEKKA |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Omegarotom is a cheap single-button character with its sole button ( ) being mapped to its only traditional attack, though it comes across as redundant when the character is able to attack the opponent while idling, walking and jumping; Omegarotom can only attack once during these states, however, so it has to change states in order to continue attacking. It is capable of easily defeating its opponents due to its increased Attack stat, while also being able to tank hits thanks to its 60000 Life, which automatically and instantaneously regenerates. Omegarotom lacks anything past the core common states and its only button-activated attack, coming across as an effortless attempt at an overpowered character with increased stats outside of Defence, missing hurtboxes and constant Life regeneration in the form of LifeAdd state controllers in all but state -2, which it lacks; since it has to be in its own states for the LifeAdds to take effect, it is possible to K.O. Omegarotom by simply placing it in a custom state and reducing its Life via TargetLifeAdd. is an attack that covers a large distance in front of Omegarotom and a small distance behind while also maintaining near-infinite priority, though while its base damage of 30 may seem standard for a "light" attack, its Attack stat of 600 increases this substantially and allows Omegarotom to K.O. the opponent in just a few hits; it is also an infinite, but the incredibly short hitstun makes this difficult to pull off. Being a cheap character, Omegarotom is not designed to be taken down easily and naturally has several advantages over the average opponent as noted prior, as it can fend off approaches just by jumping, avoid being comboed due to the lack of hurtboxes on its hitstates and easily defeat an opponent just by doing almost anything; even if the opponent lands a successful hit, any Life lost will be instantly regenerated, unless the opponent's attack does more than or equal to 60000 damage in order to bypass the regeneration. Given that almost everything Omegarotom does is considered an attack and thus has an active hitbox, it is very susceptible to ReversalDefs that would place it in custom state, which is something of a staple feature in regards to characters classed as cheapies, made more effective by Omegarotom's Life regeneration failing to occur for as long as it isn't in one of its own states. Despite the overpowered nature of the character, Omegarotom uses the default M.U.G.E.N A.I. and thus doesn't make a deliberate effort to defeat the opponent, though its increased Attack and constant Life restoration prevent most characters from beating it. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Mother of M.U.G.E.N... We Have a Winner! Toochie's MUGEN SLAM EVERYBODY HATES OMEGAROTOM!!! Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:One-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Cheap Characters Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by KEKUWEKKA Category:Characters made in 2012 }}